scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Duchy of Julithar
Overview The Grand Duchy of Julithar is a constitutional monarchy lead by the Grand Duchies. The ruler of the Duchy must always be female, or in the event no female leader of royal blood is available a male may take the throne as a temporary ruler till a female of proper blood is found and trained to take the throne. The Julithar are a race driven by honor, duty and a binding code known as the Julitharian mandate. Julitharian population - 154,660,000,000 Pimira population - 36,000,000,000 Species Julitharian The Julithar are bipedal people who have long limbs thanks to the low gravity on their home world, blue skin, dark eyes, four spikes off the sides of their heads that are their ears and a turquoise hair. They treasure their turquoise hair as a symbol of their beauty and well it is possible to be born without their trademark hair it's seen as being either an ill omen for that family or something to feel shame for. Additionally they do not have normal ears such as humans, Acar or Elion but rather four "spikes" coming off the sides of their heads that work like specialized tuning forks that give them a higher sense of hearing. The Julithar do have some psionic ability, however this is only in the upper class and much has been done to ensure that only those of nobility have Pimira Home world Olozon Religion Rei'Olozon History The Julitharian history has been a series of long drawn out wars over many things, predominantly the moon goddess Rei'Olozon who is now the primary god of the Julithar. During the year -241 DoS the last of these wars came to an end in what was called the great calamity as the smallest of their six moons fell from orbit and collided with their home world, this was taken as a sign that Rei'Olozon was angry with them worshiping false deities and that they were the one true god. Under the light of five full moons they named an empress to guide under the light of the moon goddess. Over time the name eventually got downgraded from empress to duchies. As time went on they adopted a constitutional monarchy to bind the representative of the moon goddess from going against her people or her goddess. As time went on they began exploring farther and farther eventually making it to space. After a short forty year exploration of their local system they found their first jump-point and encountered another species, the Ofilian. After the recent defeat of the Ofilians at the hands of the Mass Alliance the Ofilians instead of fighting the new group vying for their territory they instead tricked Cantium into first contact with the Duchy which lead to war, making the two new forces to fight each other to fight their war. This lead to the Julithar's first real space war. After a rough four year war the Ofilian empire stopped funding the war effort and the Cantium relented and stopped their incursions into Julithar territory. With the war showing to the Julithar that warfare was going to be something they would have to do allot of in the future. However they soon found themselves on the political stage instead after the Aetherian sector had been mapped out and the Mass Alliance emerged as the dominant power and was able to avert conflict before it even started. This forced the Julithar to both compete and get along with the Mass Alliance which would define their culture and position onward. Not long after they had joined the greater political stage they discovered a spices called the Pimira who were in the process of losing their home world and required the Julitharians help. They would save them on the condtion that the Pimira except Rei'Olozon as their god, lacking many other options they accepted and became a part of the Grand Duchy of Julithar. Taking many low wadge jobs and lower positions in society some considered them servants to the Julithar which brought many issues of potential slavery to light. Culture Overview The Julithar consider themselves very honorable warriors who are bound by a code of ethics that prevent them from doing anything deemed as culturally dis-honorable. However this code is defined by their own perception and as such others don't see it as an honorable code. As an example they refuse to fight an unarmed opponent but willing disarming one's self is exempt from this. They do consider any service to the state as an honorable duty, not just combat, for instance those that design weapons are seen as just as honorable as those who farm food for it. Clans Clans are one of the most ancient traditions and institutions of the Grand Duchy, existing from as far back as -4000 DoS and continuing through the modern day. Clans have risen and dissolved over the centuries and currently only 27 major clans exist with smaller less prominent clans still holding some semblance of power but unable to effect political or social matters in the same way the major clans can. Most clans also own vast estates with castles from ancient times still standing to show their continued prominence and importance. Clan organization Clans follow a particular ranking structure with the matriarch of the family as the highest position with their husband as second in command. Bellow them them is the first chosen heir, typically the first daughter of the matriarch but it can be different depending on whom the matriarch chooses to take command after their death; they can even change it to be one of their younger siblings if they believe they'd make a good leader. Bellow the first chosen heir is the second, third and fourth chosen heir; there can be as many chosen heirs as the matriarch wishes, however knowing one's position in line may cause more friction among the family. Bellow the family heirs are those that dedicate themselves to trades such as blacksmiths to fix and repair the families swords, architectural design or become merchants; these family members are not seen as lesser then any other member but clans prefer their leader pool to be of warriors. Bellow the trades family members are the servants to the family; maids, attendants, butlers and so on. Well not related by blood these members are often considered family just the same due to them living in the families homes. Bellow the servants are the farmers and workers, those who work the land are considered lower not because they are beneath, but because they rely on the strength of the clan to protect them from threats. And lastly and those considered lowest among clans are the entertainers. After the great calamity those who were not serving a practical purpose (like protecting, building or farming) were considered an unneeded luxury. Legendary/family blades One of the most major and influential segments of culture among the Julithar are legendary blades, built before the great calamity and said to have steel folded over 300 times these blades were nearly indestructible (to the people of the time) These became fixation of culture and clan pride. After the great calamity much knowledge and important materials had been lost such as the building of legendary blades so the one's that were found and possessed by clans became covered in myth and legend. In the waning years after the great calamity these weapons became highly sought after as symbols of power. One of the major battles that resulted in vast changes of these blades was the battle of the moon citadel (the inner most creator from the impact of the smallest moon) where the current Grand Duchies, Lunaria Ellinia XIV, family blade came from. These blades often have their own name, a poem and a lengthy history of where they came from such as: "Blade of the moons tears. Oh where the Rei'Olozon eyes shine upon the land, where her light glows softly along the night sky, those lands are the kingdom of the god of moon and the shimmering light is where I touch the tears of the sky. The blade of the moons tears, claimed from the battle of the citadel of the moon, pried from the hands of Desomic of the sun cult, stolen from Ooshoma at the battle of the Attal, claimed from Yumi at the battle of the Thibian river..." These quotes attached to a sword can become very lengthy and nearly a novel in themselves for some with more complicated histories. These long histories are also highly contentions as the stories become conflicted with different accounts of how events went. After all it is hard to know the whole history of where a blade came from and who it was stolen or taken from after killing its previous owner. As such Clans can often times claim that they have the same sword as a different clan with no real way to prove which is the true one as the Julitharians tend to change features of the blade, such as the cross guard or the pommel, and the name of the weapon to better suit that clans motto and mind set. Sword fighting With so much culture around the worth of great blades it is no surprise that sword combat is such an important corner stone of the culture. Duels are still very common and some court cases can and have been solved with a sword duel. High ranking members are trained from a young age to be near perfect in sword fighting, because of their pisonics they have to train even harder to fight entirely on reflex. Often they will have another psionic family member who will link with them in order to ensure that they cannot use their abilities to read their opponents attacks, forcing them to become better at the basics. It is also a sport practiced by many clans to compete for fame and honor. Even the military uses short blades called Tantō or better known as ''Olozon swear knifes, well these blades aren't made to be used in combat so much as a last resort combat knife many Julitharians practice with these blades. Operation flexing lance During the cold war with the Mass Alliance a plan to fight against those allied with them was made. This took on the rather famous military plan to attack the Mass Alliance and their allies known as Operation Flexing Lance. This plan was very Julitharian in how it would be executed, very honorable in concept and naive in it's planing. Ground forces Troops * Knight * Paladin Bunker armor * Bunker armor * Bunker-C armor * Bunker-P armor * Bunker-R armor * Bunker-S armor * Holy Legate * Nodachi * Citadel Armor (planed but never built) * Fortress Armor-METEOR Striker (concept but never built) * Ardimin armor Vehicles * Legion-light tank * Shrapnel-ultra tank Weapons Kakorroth BR-231 battle rifle The Kakorroth is a long lasting rifle in the Grand Duchy's arsenal. It's robust design leads to it's long service however it's never been very popular with the Knights regiment as it is noted to have frequent issues regarding accuracy. It uses 9.5x40mm rounds with a 30 round clip size and a semi-automatic burst fire mode. Halcyon SR-71 Sniper rifle The Halcyon sniper rifle is a long range heavy anti-material rail gun. It switches between 3 inch anti-personnel rounds and a 6 inch anti-tank round which has a small detonator inside it designed for penetrating a tank and exploding to kill the crew. The Halcyon is used nearly exclusively by the Paladins due to its size and fire power. Fleet Ship types * Phoenix-Class Stealth Corvette * Cobra-Class Frigate * Gauntlet-Light carrier * Scar-Class Destroyer * Winter-Class Cruiser * Antiquity-Class Heavy cruiser * Valkary-Class Carrier * Nightmare-Class Dreadnought Shuttles/strike craft: * Temperance-Class shuttle * Artemis-Atmosphere fighter * Zendalla-Space Superiority fighter * Shadow wolf- Total Superiority Fighter Major fleets * First fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 2 Winter class cruisers, 16 Scar class destroyers, 10 Gauntlet light carriers, 25 Cobra class frigates * Second fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 12 Gauntlet light carriers, 24 Cobra class frigates * Third fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carriers, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 22 Cobra class frigates * Fourth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 22 Cobra class frigates * Fifth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 22 Cobra class frigates * Sixth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 20 Cobra class frigates * Seventh fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 19 Cobra class frigates * Eight fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 16 Cobra class frigates * Ninth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 16 Cobra class frigates * Tenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Valkary class carrier, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 16 Cobra class frigates * Eleventh fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 3 Winter class cruisers, 12 Scar class destroyers, 12 Cobra class frigates * Twelfth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 3 Winter class cruisers, 12 Scar class destroyers, 12 Cobra class frigates * Thirteenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 2 Winter class cruisers, 11 Scar class destroyers, 12 Cobra class frigates * Fourteenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 3 Winter class cruisers, 14 Scar class destroyers, 12 Cobra class frigates * Fifteenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Winter class cruiser, 10 Scar class destroyers, 9 Cobra class frigates * Sixteenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Winter class cruiser, 10 Scar class destroyers, 7 Cobra class frigates * Seventeenth fleet: 1 Nightmare class dreadnought, 1 Winter class cruiser, 15 Scar class destroyers, 11 Gauntlet light carriers, 11 Cobra class frigates * Eighteenth fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 10 Scar class destroyers, 8 Gauntlet light carriers, 12 Cobra class frigates * Nineteenth fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 9 Scar class destroyers, 3 Gauntlet light carriers, 9 Cobra class frigates * Twentieth fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 8 Scar class destroyers, 2 Gauntlet light carriers, 8 Cobra class frigates * Twenty first fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 9 Scar class destroyers, 1 Gauntlet light carriers, 7 Cobra class frigates * Twenty second fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 7 Scar class destroyers, 1 Gauntlet light carriers, 6 Cobra class frigates * Twenty third fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 6 Scar class destroyers, 1 Gauntlet light carriers, 4 Cobra class frigates * Twenty fourth fleet: 1 Winter class cruiser, 5 Scar class destroyers, Gauntlet light carriers, 4 Cobra class frigates * Twenty Fifth fleet (aka the roaming fleet) 17 Gauntlet light carriers. (these ships roam as independently from one another but can be called in to act as a single fleet in times of alert) '''In total:' Cobra class frigates: 311 Gauntlet light carriers: 67 Scar class destroyers: 291 Winter class cruisers: 32 Valkary class carrier: 10 Nightmare class dreadnought: 17 Total: 728 ships